Chase Spiterwetch
"Why hope for something that's gone? My heart's been whipped until it isn't a heart anymore. It's just a dead thing in my chest. But I like it this way. Heartless is stronger." -Chase's comment towards Snippy 'Overview' Chase is, without a doubt, the most hated character in the Hunger Games Universe. He is everything wrong with humanity put into one sad piece of flesh and blood. Chase followed the tragic background that most of Michael DeathFlame's characters followed as a small child, although admitably more intense than any of his characters from before or after. However, unlike his other characters, who all emerged at some point as tragic heroes, Chase fell into the abyss of madness. Chase completely lacks any form of an emotional connection with anyone; those who are close to him are there for the sheer purpose of Chase's personal needs. To sum him up, Chase is a complete and utter control freak, a monster that cannot be contained, and a constant threat to anyone around him. 'Physical Appearance' "You have your daddy's eyes, girlie. That's something to be proud of." One of Chase's exchanges with Ashley Samantha, Katniss's daughter, during her capture. Chase is taller than most with short, neatly kept black hair and pale, beautiful skin. His deep blue eyes are always flinging around, searching for some threat, and his lips are usually curled in a smile, revealing his white teeth. Out of context, Chase is really charismatic; combined with his good looks and gentle manner of speech, Chase has easly seduced multiple women in the past. However, those who really know what he's about see past the facade, seeing the true monster that lies behind his blue eyes. 'Personality' "Oh please, Blair. You always knew I was a snake. It's what I do best." ''One of Chase's many exchanges with Blair. Chase is, simply put, a psychopathic, sociopathic control freak that will do anything to get what he wants. He is very well aware of his state, and often references his madness with a nonchallant air. Chase's desire to control other people dictates the rest of his personality; he is willing to steal, cheat, lie, beat, rape, and even kill to get his way. Unlike Mark Nehoc, who ran around like a madman killing anything in sight, Chase is usually much more reserved, only lashing out in fits of rage when he needs to or when he is provoked. When angered, Chase does seem to mentally break down, and will go into a mad fit; for instance, after killing Audri in the Games, Chase blindly ran into another girl and brutally whipped her until she was nothing but a slab of meat. 'Life Before the Games' 'The Spiterwetch Household' ''"Mandy...? Mandy?! Mandy! MANDY!!!" -Chase shaking Mandy's burnt corpse. The first eight years of Chase's life created the monster that everyone hates today. Chase's mother lost her husband to a coal mining accident two years before Chase was born; with a young girl to feed and no steady income, Chase's mother was forced into prostitution. After spending the night with the head peacekeeper, Chase was coneived. Terrified that she would be unable to raise the child, Chase's mother contemplated an abortion, but, before she made a decision, prematurely gave birth to the child. Unable to abandon her child, Chase's mother decided to keep him, and would feel guilty about her desire to abort him for the rest of her life. Chase and his older sister Mandy lived rather happily for the next three years until, one night, fire bombs were set off in one of the nearby houses, quickly setting the Spiterwetch house ablaze. Mandy managed to get Chase out the window, but the coal dust around her exploded while she was still in the house. She managed to jump out the window, but she was literally burning alive. Chase could only watch helplessly as his sister writhed on the ground, her face slowly melting before his very eyes. A few hours later, he was sitting in the medical center, watching from the side as the doctors draped white sheets over his mother and sister. 'The Orphanage ' "Even if we're adopted into different families...promise to still be friends?"''' "Of course! Orphans look out for each other always. Friends forever..." -Chase's question towards Lauren shortly before he was taken away. Chase was brought to the orphanage shortly after, considering that he had no immediate relatives or family friends. The first year was torture for the boy; he was beaten up by the older kids constantly, led by an older girl named Rebecca. Chase's refusal to talk to anyone resulted even more abuse until a young girl named Lauren Murphy stopped the children from beating him. The two formed a rather close bond and quickly became best friends. They spent most of their time together, hiding away and talking about their families. Chase thought he had finally found a home when the head of the orphanage told him that someone had adopted him; thus, he had to leave Lauren behind, traveling to his third home in five years. 'The Madulus' "You're not my mommy." -Chase's final exchange with Ms. Madulu before he burned her to death. Thus ensued the first three years of his life, and ultimately what drove him insane. His new family, the Madulus, seemed like the perfect family on the outside. Despite the death of Ms. Madulu's husband a few years ago, her and her daughter Clair were very well off, and seemed like the best fit for a boy as scarred as Chase. However, they were completely and terribly different on the inside. Desperately trying to keep her business alive, Ms. Madulu enslaved Chase, using him as a servant around the house and in her business. Her and Clair whipped him for anything and everything; Clair even seemed to enjoy it. Chase quickly accummalated a huge amount of scars on his back, and had become completely hopeless until Lauren showed up at the backdoor one night. Completely shocked by what the Madulus had done to him, she promised to come back and bring him food and medicine and, hopefully, rescue him. It when on like this for a few months. Once a week Lauren would visit in the middle of the night and attempt to break Chase out. One night, when Chase was seven, Lauren found him bleeding on the ground and, horrified, rushed into the house. While the two were embracing each other, Ms. Madulu stepped downstairs, yelling at Clair to lock the back door. As the two children backed away in fear, Ms. Madulu drew a gun from her pocket and shot Lauren twice in the chest, killing her right before Chase's eyes. As Chase stared in complete shock and horror Ms. Madulu ordered him to clean the blood off the carpet and to burn the body at once. As Lauren went up in flames, Chase's sanity completely snapped. He was going to escape. But he wasn't just going to escape: he was going to kill the Madulus. Slowly. So he waited for his chance and, finally, it came. Ms. Madulu dropped the key to his chain while passing him, allowing for him to unlock himself. Tricking Ms. Madulu to lean towards the oven, Chase grabbed her whip and sent her flying in, closing the oven door and locking it with the chain. As Ms. Madulu begged to be let free Chase pressed his face against the glass, smiled, and then turned on the machine.Leaving the dead woman behind Chase cornered Clair in her room and relentlessly whipped her until she was nothing but a slab of meat. While he tried to get out, he ran into a thief who was attempting to rob the Madulu's house. After discovering that Chase had been their slave and was trying to escape, a few peacekeepers entered the house after hearing Madulu's dying screams. As they rushed up the stairs the thief killed them both with two knives and, with Chase right behind him, ran out of the house after setting off a few fire bombs. The thief, later revealed to be Michael Everdeen, brought him back to his gang's base, where Chase would spend the rest of his life. IN PROGRESS Category:Hunger Games 11 Category:District 12 Category:Everdeen Category:Psychopath Category:Torture Category:The Revolution